leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Giratina (movie)
mod 2) = 0||O}}| pokemonname=Giratina | current=Reverse World | java1=N/A }} Giratina (Japanese: ギラティナ Giratina) is a major character in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. It made a second appearance, alongside the other members of its trio, in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. History In Giratina and the Sky Warrior, Giratina is the only Pokémon that lives in the Reverse World. Its habitat absorbs all the pollution from the between and in The Rise of Darkrai; this pollution of Giratina's home world enrages it, causing it to mark Dialga and Palkia as its enemies. When Dialga appears at a lake in the real world, Giratina ambushes Dialga and pulls it into the Reverse World, hoping for revenge. However, this attack is foiled by a frightened , who was inadvertently caught in the conflict and unleashed a powerful out of sheer terror, opening a portal back to the real world. Just before escaping through this portal, Dialga traps Giratina in a time loop, rendering it unable to move to the real world on its own. Giratina then desires to capture Shaymin and utilize its Seed Flare to create another portal to the real world, thus shattering Dialga's time loop. Later, after Zero helps Giratina regain its ability to move to the real world, he captures the Renegade Pokémon, planning to copy its abilities and rule the Reverse World. Zero succeeds in getting Giratina's power of moving between dimensions, and as a result of Zero's actions, Giratina almost dies, but is healed by Shaymin's . Grateful to Shaymin and for saving its life, Giratina joins forces with them to defeat Zero and save the Reverse World. Afterwards, Giratina goes back to the Reverse World, presumably looking for Dialga again. ]] In ''Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Dialga saves and from a spatial rift that appeared in a river. Giratina, still enraged over the damage done to its world, immediately arrives in Michina Town and attacks Dialga. Sheena tries to use her power to touch Giratina's heart, but is unable to reach it due to its rage. Ash then pleads to Giratina to stop, and the Renegade Pokémon recognizes Ash as the person who had helped saved its life, calming it down. Sheena uses this chance to touch Giratina's heart and explain the situation, thus ending Giratina's grudge once and for all. No longer angry at Dialga or Palkia, Giratina peacefully returns to its own dimension. Later, Giratina joins forces with Dialga and Palkia to protect everyone when arrives to destroy Michina. Although the trio is ultimately defeated, they are healed by Arceus after the timeline changes, and Giratina returns to the Reverse World to live in peace once more. Personality and characteristics As seen in the two movies it had a role in, Giratina would hold grudges, as it had wished to seek revenge against Dialga and Palkia for damaging its dimension. True to its Pokédex entry, it is aggressive and violent since Giratina was the one who started a battle with Dialga and later attacked the Temporal Pokémon in a fit of rage. Despite this, it holds a gentle side to those who help it, and is very protective of the Reverse World that is its home. Moves used Altered Forme mod 3}}|0=Will-O-Wisp|1=Shadow Force|2=Aura Sphere}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Will-O-Wisp|1=Shadow Force|2=Aura Sphere}}}} Origin Forme mod 4}}|0=Shadow Force 2|1=Will-O-Wisp|2=Dragon Claw|3=Aura Sphere}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Shadow Force|1=Will-O-Wisp|2=Dragon Claw|3=Aura Sphere}}}} In the manga In the Giratina and the Sky Warrior manga Giratina appears in the manga adaptation of , fulfilling the same role it does in the movie of the same name. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Giratina in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Psychic|jpset=11th Movie Commemoration Set|jpnum=005/009}} |type=Psychic|jpset=DP-P Promotional cards|jpnum=109/DP-P}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum=014/022}} Related articles * Dialga (movie) * Palkia (movie) * Arceus (M12) * Shaymin (M11) Category:Legendary Pokémon (anime) de:Giratina (Anime) es:Giratina (anime) it:Giratina (film) zh:骑拉帝纳（电影系列第11作至第12作）